Sol's Life
by Brightfur
Summary: Sol is an average cat that goes seeking for adventure. When he finds the cats in the gorge, he thinks he would like life with them, but when something goes wrong, he gets into a twisted mess and finds out about four other clans and seeks for revenge upon them.
1. Chapter 1 redo

Sol was a loner through and through. He traveled alone and hunted only for himself. It was a good life. He would always chat a little with the cats he met, but none had really been that interesting until he met Firestar and his mate Sandstorm.

Firestar was the leader of a clan, and he told Sol of a clan nearby.

"If you follow the river you should eventually come to the gorge where Skyclan lives."

Sol, having been interested in this lifestyle, followed the river. Just as Firestar had said, he came to the Gorge. Sol had always had good eyesight, and he could see cats swarming around down below. He could see cats carrying moss, twigs, and feathers to line nests. He could also see forest on the other side of the Gorge. Looking down again, he could see that one of the cats looked up at him. He could see it's mouth moving, but the words were lost in the wind.

He watched with interest as the cats began to hop nimbly up the cliff, not a hint of fear on their faces.

When they reached him, they said that they would take him to Leafstar, their leader.

He willingly went with them, following them on the descent down the cliff. At the bottom, he was led to a pretty light brown and cream tabby who introduced herself as Leafstar, leader of Skyclan.

After introductions were made, he told her why he was there.

"I wish to join your clan," he meowed in a silky tone.

"In that case," Leafstar began, jumping anto a large rock. "Let all cats old enough to climb the cliffs gather here beneath the Tall Rock for a clan meeting. A cat by the name of Sol wishes to join our clan. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sunpaw. Patchfoot, you have shown great courage and skill in the battle with the rats. You will be Sunpaw's mentor," Leafstar finished as the new clan cheered his new name.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

**Sorry about the short chapter and the fact that it took so long too write it. I wrote it, but it didn't save, so I had to write it again.**

**QOTC(question of the chapter) What do you think of Sol's Life so far?**

**I know I'm sort of copying from Willowsong of Thunderclan, but I thought it was a cool idea.(BTW, she has some cool stories)**

**I do not own these characters**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunpaw found the apprentice's den and started making a nest when a young tom called Sagepaw showed him how to make it really thick and warm.

"Thanks," he meowed.

"You're welcome," Sagepaw meowed back.

Patchfoot wasted no time in starting his training. He took him to the forest.

"All Skyclan cats have to learn how to climb trees. That is the first thing I am going to teach you. Lesson one in climbing trees is don't look down. Always keep your claws out, and take your time so you don't unbalance yourself. Try it," he ordered.

Sunpaw found a tree and jumped to the lowest branch, wobbling as he dug his claws into the soft bark of the tree.

"Good. Next branch," Patchfoot called out.

Sunpaw focused on the next branch and loosened his grip on the branch. Suddenly he was slipping, then falling. He landed is a bush. He opened his eyes to see Patchfoot bending over him

"I told you to keep your claws out," he teased.

"Fine. Show me then," He meowed, annoyed that he had slipped.

"Alright," he meowed back. He jumped. Branch after branch, he was soon lost in the leaves. Sunpaw squinted up trying to find where he was in the tree.

Suddenly there was a loud thud behind him. He whipped around to see Patchfoot standing there.

"That is how you climb a tree," he mewed, a little out of breath." Try again."

Sunpaw leaped back on the branch. This time when he jumped he didn't loosen his grip. His claws easily peeled away from the bark without him having to loosen his grip. He landed neatly on the next branch.

"There you go! Next branch," he encouraged

Sunpaw leaped to the next branch which was a little farther than the last one. he landed on it and felt himself slipping. He scrambled to get a hold on the branch and hoisted himself up not very gracefully. At least, he thought to himself, at least I can climb trees.

He kept going. It was getting easier the higher he climbed. Suddenly a yowl stopped him.  
>"That's good for now. Do you need help getting down?" Patchfoot called up to him.<br>"G-get d-d-down?" he stuttered, realizing how high up he was.  
><strong>Oops! He doesn't know how to get down!<strong>

**QOTC: How do think Sol(Sunpaw) will get down?**

**Thank you ferndappleigneal and Starsinger04 for reviewing my story.**

**If you read my story, please review!**


End file.
